User blog:Ryan Stoppable/The Numbers Game: A Fall Frenzy
No time for a big intro with three episodes to catch up on, so let's get right into Volume 28 of The Numbers Game, the blog that breaks down the numbers of our favorite show. We start with "Bullseye!" on September 30, and we see that it hit the target with 4.180 million viewersFriday Cable: Rain-Shortened Yankees/Tigers Tops Night + 'Haven,' 'Clone Wars,' 'Smackdown!' & Much More (October 3, 2011). While this was a 10 percent decrease from the preceding "My Fair Goalie", it was enough to be the No. 7 rated Phineas and Ferb episode to date, as well as hitting No. 11 on the week's Cable Top 25.Cable Top 25: 'Monday Night Football,' 'Jersey Shore,' Yankees-Tigers, 'Jessie' Top Weekly Cable Viewing (October 4, 2011) In the target age groups, Tweens 9-14 rode a 10 percent increase to the No. 3 spot on the week (behind the Jessie premiere and Shake It Up!), while the episode was also No. 3 in Kids 6-11 and No. 4 in Kids 2-11.Cynopsis: Kids! :: 10/07/11 (October 7, 2011) In Adults 18-49, it drew a 0.7 rating, down a tick from "My Fair Goalie". Next up was "That's the Spirit / The Curse of Candace" the following Friday night, October 7. While its original airing at 7:00PM did not make ratings lists, the replay at 9:30PM drew 3.366 million viewersFriday Cable: Cardinals/Phillies Tops Night, Plus 'Smackdown!,' 'Sanctuary' Premiere 'Jessie' & Much More (October 10, 2011) and was the week's No. 8 program in Kids 6-11Cynopsis: Kids! :: 10/17/11 (October 17, 2011). Amusingly, while that did not crack the Cable Top 25 for the week, another episode did; the 9:00AM showing on Sunday, October 9 was No. 21 on the week with over 3.6 million total viewersCable Top 25: 'Monday Night Football,' Baseball Playoffs, 'Jersey Shore,' Top Weekly Cable Viewing (October 11, 2011), including a ranking as TV's No. 10 program among Kids 2-11. Finally, "Escape from Phineas Tower" aired on Friday, October 21, and it held 3.342 million viewers captive, edging Nickelodeon to be cable's most-watched program in the time slot, although it did fall 14 percent short of a new SpongeBob episode from earlier in the evening.Friday Cable Ratings: 'Smackdown!' Ties 'SpongeBob;' Plus 'Sanctuary,' 'Boss,' 'House Of Payne' & More (October 24, 2011) Among younger viewers, "Phineas Tower" checked in at No. 9 in Tweens 9-14 and No. 10 in Kids 6-11 (beating its rival in both of Disney's target demographics)Cynopsis: Kids! :: 10/28/11 (October 28, 2011), and scored a 0.7 rating in Adults 18-49. With that, The Numbers Game is all caught up with regards to the new episodes on Disney Channel. And that means we are ready for the holiday tradition that is the 3rd Annual Year In Review Spectacular-inator, available only in the New Year's Day 2012 Tri-State Gazette. That is when The Numbers Game will see you next. Until then, [http://www.twitter.com/RyanStoppable follow @RyanStoppable on Twitter], and remember...that the numbers never lie. References Category:Show News blogs Category:Inactive blogs